


You Can't Repeat the Past

by MorgantheMartian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, I don't care if she has a shitty job, Sad, Sae abuses Makoto and that's wrong, the "useless" scene genuinely pisses me off, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgantheMartian/pseuds/MorgantheMartian
Summary: The worst thing about hope is when it's cruelly ripped away.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	You Can't Repeat the Past

“_No matter how much hope you have, it can all be taken away in an instant.”_

Makoto isn't sure, exactly, where she first heard that quote, but she's thought of it a lot ever since the advent of the Phantom Thieves.

She thought of it when Sae spat upon all her work to help her and make her happy, called her a useless parasite, and refused to eat with her anymore, all over one stupid comment at dinner.

She thought of it as the days ticked down to Kaneshiro's deadline, of the possibility that the Phantom Thieves' methods would somehow fail and he would come to make good on all the horrible things he'd promised.

She thought of it when Kunikazu Okumura died, and the people of Japan began screaming for their heads.

She thought of it as they journeyed through Sae's Palace, and she found herself wondering if Sae would even blink at the thought of sentencing Makoto, her friends, and the man she loved to death.

She thought of it after the announcement of Ren's “suicide”, and how it would prove to be very real if her darkest thoughts about Sae proved true after all. How she would have been a stupid, useless child after all, playing at being a hero of justice but expecting Big Sis to handle everything the moment things got tough.

She thought of it after their first battle with the Holy Grail, when she and her friends blinked out of existence one by one, without raising so much as a glance from any of the people around them.

She doesn't regret that all of these moments ultimately turned out for the better. But it still hurts, lying here on the ground with a fresh black eye, once again the recipient of Sae's anger after another errant comment, knowing that her hope that their relationship could change for the better has been ripped away in an instant.

_* * *_

Hypocrisy, Ren mused, is perhaps the worst of all sins.

He'd seen it during his travails as a phantom thief. Ichiryusai Madarame had begged Yusuke to understand, _surely he understood how terrible it was to be a poor artist_, after robbing countless of his pupils blind and forcing them to poverty and death.

Junya Kaneshiro had wailed miserably about how _weak people can't lead a successful life in this society_, when he had profited upon those same “weak people” in the most horrific ways, solely to satisfy his own ego and greed.

Kunikazu Okumura had ranted about _the misery of debt_ while treating his workers and even his own daughter as disposable expenses and bargaining chips, all to be sacrificed or traded away for more and more power.

In an odd way, Kamoshida and Shido's straightforward megalomania had been preferable to the other Palace rulers' two-faced excuses.

And then there was Sae Niijima.

The woman who'd sneered at his claims to uphold justice, while she viewed the court system as little more than a playing field to be endlessly rigged for her own benefit.

Whose Shadow had boasted of viewing trials that could ruin lives just like his as little more than games to be won, no matter the cost.

Who had claimed to love her father, all while spitting on his grave and trampling upon his legacy for three years after his death.

Who had professed to be looking out for Futaba's best interests, yet hadn't even bothered to do a cursory check on Youji Isshiki. Or, had and used it to further pressure Boss.

Intellectually he knew she wasn't even close to the worst person the Phantom Thieves had targeted. People like Kamoshida and Futaba's uncle put paid to that notion. But he still felt this lingering bitterness when it came to her. After all, she'd hurt Makoto nearly as badly as Madarame had hurt Yusuke. Yet Madarame had been forced to grovel for forgiveness on national television, while Sae had been waved off with a smile and a pat on the back.

Even if they hadn't actually stolen her heart, didn't she feel _some_ remorse for any of the things she'd done over those three years?

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a loud banging on the door of LeBlanc. Opening it, he was greeted by a tear-struck Makoto, her eye angry, purple and swollen. Without a second thought, he pulled her into his arms and guided her to a booth, after flipping the cafe's sign to CLOSED.

For a while he just sits next to her, holding her, letting her cry the pain out. Morgana comes down from the attic and curls up in Makoto's lap, gently purring against her. When the flow stops, Ren looks her in the eye and asks, “Do you want to talk about it?”

There's a long, poignant silence. Eventually, Makoto shuffles closer to him and murmurs, “...my sister.”

“_What?_” The exclamation is out like whiplash. It was almost amusing – here he'd been ruminating on Sae's misdeeds, and then she goes and does something like _this?_ Makoto nods sadly, “I just – I mentioned how you and I were going on a date this weekend, and she snapped. She said I was gloating, that I was going to be a respected police officer with a loving boyfriend while people treated her as the scum of the earth and a criminal-loving slut because she was a defense attorney, and she got so mad that she just...she _hit _me.” Makoto hugged him tightly. “She _hit_ me, and things had been going so much better...!” Makoto buried her face in his chest, tears coming forth once more.

“...was it all pointless?” Makoto asked. “I wanted things between me and Sis to go back to how they were...before Dad died. Was I just wasting all this time, trying to repeat the past?” she said solemnly.

“No, Makoto.” Ren said. “You wanted to make things better with your sister, and for a while it looked like you actually could. Anyone in your situation would do what you did. I'm just sorry it had to end up like this.” He held Makoto close, feeling her soft breathing against his chest. “...Tomorrow, we'll discuss things with the others, but...for now, let's just rest.”

“I'd like that.” Said Makoto, a faint smile on her face. She followed him up to the attic, where they lay down in bed together, holding each other tightly. Eventually, Ren pecked her on the head, and closed his eyes in sleep. Makoto just lay there, feeling safe and happy in his arms, before her eyelids grew heavy, and sleep took her as well...

* * *

“_You can't repeat the past.”_

“_Can't repeat the past? Why of course you can!”_

_ **FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't see the same Sae everyone else does. I'm sorry.


End file.
